Les 4 Fantastiques
by Miss-Plumes
Summary: Le brillant scientifique Reed Richards monte une expédition afin d'étudier d'étrange rayons cosmiques accompagné de son meilleur ami Ben Grimm, de la charmante Suzanne Storm et de son fougueux petit frère Johnny. Cependant tout ne se passera pas comme prévu... Réécriture de l'origine story des 4 Fantastic


Disclaimer : Les 4 fantastiques ainsi que Peter Parker ne m'appartiennent pas

Voilà une petite reprise de l'origine story des 4 fantastiques, j'espère ne pas avoir trop dénaturé les personnages, il faut savoir que tous ce que je sais des 4 fantastique se résume aux films de 2005/2007 ainsi qu'à quelques trucs que j'ai pu lire par ci par là.

Pour le personnage de Peter j'ai repris celui du MCU que je trouve adorable, mais je ne suis pas sûre qu'il aura de l'importance dans cette histoire, à voir...

Je ne sais pas quel âge sont sensé avoir les personnages mais ici Reed, Ben et Suzanne ont à peu près la trentaine, Johnny et Peter ont 15/16 ans ( ça m'a toujours perturbé dans le film de 2005 que tout le monde traite Johnny comme un gosse alors que Chris Evans a pas l'air beaucoup plus jeune que les autres...)

Au passage si vous retrouver l'histoire sur Wattpad c'est normal c'est aussi moi (au passage j'y publie aussi des histoire original si ça vous intéresse)

Bref je vous embête pas plus longtemps, bonne lecture !

* * *

Reed lâcha un énième soupire, il posa brutalement son verre sur le comptoir puis passa rageusement sa main dans ses cheveux noir.

\- **C'est foutu Ben, je trouverai jamais de financement...**

Cela faisait des mois, des années que cela l'obsédé, ses rayons avaient de telles propriétés, ils étaient peut-être à l'origine même de l'évolution de l'espèce humaine, cela ouvrait des possibilités immenses, une nouvelle aire de la biologie et de la médecine ! Pourtant, il avait beau faire tous les laboratoires, toutes les entreprises susceptibles de le sponsoriser, c'était toujours pareil : blabla foutaises... blablabla trop dangereux... blabla trop cher... Reed Richards était un brillant scientifique, il avait déjà fait ses preuves en étant à l'origine des plus grandes avancées de la NASA de ses six dernières années, alors quand il se lançaient dans un projet, ce n'était pas des foutaises !  
Ben se gratta la barbe d'un air songeur, faisant tournoyait le fond de whisky dans son verre.

\- **Hum... Y a bien une personne chez qui tu n'as pas tenter ta chance...** Suggéra Ben.

Reed manqua de s'étouffer avec le contenu de son verre.

\- **T'es pas sérieux ?...**

Ben lui répondit par un regard entendu, bien évidemment qu'il était sérieux.

\- **Je sais que Victor est... Hum... Comment dire...**

\- **Prétentieux ? Arrogant ? Égocentrique ? Imbus de lui même ? Tu en veux d'autres je pourrais faire ça toute la journée.**

\- **Certes... Mais c'est un scientifique brillant et un grand homme d'affaires, ça tu ne peux pas le nier.**

Une petite moue agacé, non, effectivement, il ne pouvait pas le nier...

\- **Tu as un passif avec lui, vous avez étudié ensemble, il connaît ta valeur, il sait que si tu te donnes à fond pour ce projet c'est qu'il en vaut la peine, alors il t'écoutera... Et puis il y aura Suzanne, Suzanne t'appuiera aussi.** Fit remarquer Ben.

\- **Ben... Suzanne et moi c'est fini...**

\- **Et c'est entièrement de ta faute, Suzie est une fille en or.**

\- **Arf... T'es dur...**

\- **Ouais, mais tu sais que j'ai raison.**

Reed fixa son verre d'un air dépité, c'était probablement le plus gros échec de sa vie, Suzanne était une femme parfaite, belle, intelligente, douce, elle lui avait offert tous son amour, et il ne lui avait pas accordé l'attention qu'elle méritait.  
Ben lui tapota gentiment l'épaule en signe de soutient.

\- **Tu devrait essayer... Vraiment...**

\- **Tu as probablement raison... Soupira Reed.**

\- **Comme toujours ! Répondit son meilleur ami avec un sourire.**

* * *

Waw... Reed n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela soit aussi simple. Victor avait été très emballé par le projet, son conseiller avait essayé de calmer ces ardeurs, mais comme Ben l'avais si bien fait remarquer, Victor reconnaissait le génie de Reed, même s'il ne l'admettrait jamais, il avait donc rétorqué à son conseiller que si la mission était un succès, alors son entreprise deviendrait la plus riche et la plus reconnu de tous le pays, voir même du monde. Suzanne y avait joué également, Reed n'avait pu s'empêcher de remarquer que l'intérêt de Victor pour son projet avait grandement augmenter dés lors qu'il avait vu les yeux de Suzanne s'éclairer d'enthousiasme. Victor et Suzanne c'était mis en couple environ six mois après que la jeune femme n'ait quitté Reed, et forcé été de constater qu'il lui portait bien plus d'attention que lui. Reed s'en voulait terriblement, il avait passé son temps à traiter Victor de prétentieux et d'égocentrique, pourtant ce dernier apporter bien plus d'amour et d'affection à Suzanne qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait.  
Ils terminèrent de signer quelques papiers et Suzanne raccompagna Reed à la sortie. Ils se retrouvèrent seuls dans l'ascenseur, c'était... Terriblement gênant...  
Le regard de Reed se balada distraitement d'un point à l'autre, essayant tant bien que mal de contenir sa gène. La jolie blonde semblait tout aussi mal à l'aise que lui, elle tapotait nerveusement ces ongles vernis de bleu sombre sur sa chemise de documents. Au bout d'un moment, n'y tenant plus, elle se racla la gorge et se décida à briser la glace.

\- **Comment vas Ben ? Des nouvelles, ça fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu.**

Ok... On pouvait faire mieux comme début de discussion, mais il ne lui faciliter pas la tâche aussi !

\- **Il va bien... Il est très heureux avec sa femme, ils réfléchissent à avoir un enfant...**

\- **Oh, c'est super ! Je leur souhaite beaucoup de bonheur...**

Le silence se ré-installa, retour à la case départ...

\- **Hum... Et toi avec Victor..**. Demanda Reed, prononçant chaque mot comme si ils lui arrachaient la gorge.

Suzanne s'en rendit bien compte et elle détourna le regard, gêné.

\- **Tout va pour le mieux... Victor est un petit ami très attentionné...**

\- **Je vois...** Murmura-t-il en serrant les poings malgré lui.

\- **Hum... Et... Et toi ? Tout va bien de ton côté...**

\- **Ouais... Je suis toujours plongé dans mes recherches...**

Et toujours seul, manqua-t-il d'ajouter. C'était plus fort que lui, il passait tout son temps, toute son énergie dans ses recherches et il négligeait tout le reste, détruisait toute ses relations, tous ses amours, ses amitiés... Seul Ben restait à ses côtés, infaillible, solide comme un roc.

\- **... C'est... C'est un très beau projet que tu nous as présenté aujourd'hui... Ça ne m'étonne pas de toi, tu as toujours été brillant... J'ai toujours su que tu étais destiné à de grandes choses.**

**\- Merci... Mais pour le coup, je ne peux rien faire seul... Ce n'est pas vraiment mon projet, c'est le nôtre.**

Elle lui répondit par un sourire.

**\- Je suis très heureuse de partager cette aventure avec toi... Oh et avec Victor et Ben bien évidemment...**

Il sourit à son tour.

**\- Comme au bon vieux temps.**

**\- Comme au bon vieux temps.** Répéta-t-elle.

**\- Maintenant, il nous manque juste un pilote.** Ajouta Reed.

**\- J'ai exactement la personne qu'il nous faut !** S'exclama-t-elle.

* * *

**\- T'es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ?...**

**\- Mais oui ! Arrête de flipper Pit ! Ça va être cool !**

Les deux garçons finir d'apporter leur dernière modification à leur moto, Johnny se redressa et essuya ses mains sur le torchon déjà taché d'huile de moteur.

\- **Bon ! Il est temps de tester ce bébé !** S'exclama le blondinet en tapant sur l'assise du véhicule.

Johnny enfila son casque et grimpa sur la moto. Il commença à faire ronronner le moteur d'un air satisfait sous le regard inquiet de Peter.

**\- T'es vraiment sûr de toi Johnny...** Couina le petit brun.

**\- Peter, Peter, Peter... Soupira le benjamin des Storm. Tu vois c'est ça ton problème, tu doutes toujours de tout, c'est pour ça que t'arrive pas à conclure avec MJ, ait un peu confiance en toi, t'as fait un travail de dingue sur le moteur de ce petit bijoux, aucune raison que sa tourne mal.**

Peter répondit par une moue vexé, visiblement pas convaincu par le speech de son ami. Ignorant l'inquiétude de son camarade, Johnny démarra la moto, il commença simplement par un tour du terrain vague avec quelques piques d'accélération, Peter soupira de soulagement en voyant que la moto n'avait toujours pas exploser.

**\- Tu vois j'te l'avais dis Pit ! Aucune raison de s'inquiéter ! Elle est génial ! Super légère, super maniable, avec une puissance de fou ! C'est une bête de course, j'ai hâte de la tester en vrai, t'as vraiment géré !**

Peter sourit, sentant une pointe de fierté lui gonflé le torse. Il s'était toujours demandé pourquoi un gars aussi cool que Johnny traînait avec un petit geek sans importance comme lui. Johnny puait la classe, son look, sa démarche, son attitude, son être tout entier suintait la coolitude, du moins du point de vue de Peter. Il sentait littéralement effacé par le charisme de son ami, alors, quand c'était son tour de briller un peu, ça lui faisait vraiment plaisir.

**\- Bon ! Maintenant qu'on a vu ce que ce bébé avait dans le ventre, on va tenter un truc plus acrobatique !**

Le blond fit redémarrer la moto et fonça tout droit vers une grosse motte de terre qu'il utilisa comme tremplin. Honnêtement, Peter n'y connaissais strictement rien en freestyle motocross, il avait vaguement retenu quelques nom comme backflip, frontflip, Cancan, Lazy Boy, ect... Dont Johnny lui avait parlé, mais ses connaissances s'arrêtait là. Pourtant, néophyte ou pas, il devait avouer que voir Johnny enchaîner les figures était l'un des trucs les plus impressionnants qu'il n'ait jamais vu. Il avait une tel aisance au volant c'était incroyable, à le voir ça semblait si facile, il n'y avait aucune fausse note, c'était juste parfait. Après plusieurs prouesses aérienne, le jeune Storm termina son enchaînement par un double backflip et se receptionat parfaitement sur le sol. Il retira son casque et secoua ses cheveux tel l'égérie d'une pub l'Oréal avant de se retourner vers Peter avec un grand sourire.

**\- Alors ? T'en as pensé quoi ?**

* * *

**\- Ok, alors avoue quand même que ça, c'était carrément cool !**

**\- Reed, on cherche un pilote pour une fusée pas un acrobate de cirque.** Grogna Ben.

Dans leur petite voiture rouge, Reed et Ben venait d'arriver sur le terrain vague et avait pu assister à la performance plutôt impressionnante du petit frère de Suzanne. Cette dernière l'avait envoyé en émissaire pour lui parler du projet, Reed n'était pas vraiment à la page à propos des relations qu'entretenait Suzanne et Johnny, mais ça avait l'air d'être compliqué... Tout était toujours compliqué avec Johnny, mais Reed ne lui en voulais pas. Certe ça l'agaçait que le gamin se fiche complètement d'être une source constante de stresse et d'inquiétude pour sa pauvre sœur, mais il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir. Comme il passait plus de temps en compagnie de machine que d'être humain, tout le monde était persuadé que Reed était dénué d'empathie mais ce n'était pas le cas. C'était justement parce qu'il avait l'habitude de passer son temps à observer, à étudier, qu'il pouvait voir et comprendre les failles des gens, et il avait largement eut le temps d'observer celle de Johnny à l'époque où il était proche de sa grande sœur. Après la mort de madame Storm, quand Johnny avait 9 ans, il avait assisté à la déchéance de son père, et c'était difficile de voir son modèle lentement se dégrader, s'effriter, jusqu'à s'effondrer, n'être plus qu'une loque, un moins que rien pour finalement disparaître complètement sans laisser de traces, pas même un corps sur lequel pleurer. Suzanne était plus âgée, elle pouvait encaissé, prendre du recule, et surtout elle était prise dans ses études, à plusieurs kilomètres de du domicile familial, alors elle n'avait rien vu venir, et comment aurait-elle pu, comment aurait-elle pu prévoir qu'un homme aussi bon, aussi brillant, aussi infaillible que Franklin Storm aurait pu finir de la sorte. Elle s'en était beaucoup voulu et elle s'en voulait encore, elle était rongé par le remord, alors elle essayait de réparer les pots cassés avec Johnny, elle s'était occupé de lui, elle avait essayé de lui offrir cette stabilité qu'il n'avait jamais eu en essayant de lui créer une bulle pour le protéger du monde extérieur. Mais malheureusement, le gamin n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle débarque dans sa vie après tout ce temps, alors réduit tous ses efforts en cendre, il s'était cassé de la maison en claquant la porte et avait juré qu'à partir de maintenant il ne dépendrait plus de personne, et visiblement le moyen qu'il avait trouvait pour ne plus dépendre de personnes c'était de participer à des courses et autres compétitions motorisé, dangereuses et pas très légales. Et ça, ça rendait Suzanne complètement folle.

**\- Je sais que tu le supporte pas, mais ça tiens vraiment à cœur à Suzanne, et puis tu sais très bien que Johnny est un très bon pilote, tu en connais beaucoup des gamins qui ont été recruté par la NASA à 16 ans ?**

**\- Pour se faire virer 2 mois plus tard.**

Reed grimaça, Ben n'avait pas vraiment tord sur ce coup là, il n'était pas vraiment persuadé non plus que Johnny soit véritablement taillé pour cet mission, pas qu'il remette ces talents de pilote en cause, mais il était trop impulsif et probablement trop jeune pour une mission de cette envergure, mais bon... Il ne pouvait pas refuser ça à Suzanne, il voulait l'aider et il voulait aider Johnny également si elle pensait que c'était une bonne chose pour le petit alors Reed se plierait en quatre pour que le gamin fasse parti de l'expédition.

**\- Tu sais comme moi que ça n'a rien à voir avec ses capacités de pilote... C'est juste que Johnny est...**

**\- Prétentieux ? Arrogant ? Égocentrique ? Imbus de lui même ? Tu en veux d'autres je pourrais faire ça toute la journée. Répliqua Ben, reprenant les paroles de son ami.**

**\- Certes, mais tu ne peux pas nier que c'est un pilote de génie.** Répondit Reed avec un sourire.

Ben eut un soupir rageur et Reed un sourire amusé.

**\- Oh allez quoi, il est pas si terrible, tu l'aimais bien avant.**

**\- Ouais, je l'aimais bien quand il avait 10 ans, quand il était tout mignon, avant qu'il devient cet espèce de diablotin maléfique !**

Reed se mit à rire face à cette remarque.

**\- Tu crois pas que tu exagères, on sait tous que t'es juste vexé qu'il ait arrêté de t'appeler tonton Benny et de te réclamer des câlins.**

Ben vira rouge pivoine. Le pire, c'est que ce n'était pas tout à fait faux, il s'était sincèrement attaché à ce petit bonhomme, à ses grands yeux bleus plein de vie et à son petit sourire espiègle quand il préparait un improbable coup foireux. Mais le mioche avait grandi et la complicité qui l'unissait à Ben avait disparu en même temps que ses rondeurs d'enfants. Ben n'était même pas en colère parce que Johnny était devenu un sale gosse, non c'était pas vraiment ça, lui aussi avait été un "sale gosse" dans le temps, et si Reed n'avait pas été là pour l'aider à combattre ses démons il aurait sans doute mal tourné. Ben avait essayé d'être le Reed de Johnny, mais visiblement le gamin ne voulait pas de lui.

**\- Je vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles.**

**\- Ouais c'est ça, fait l'innocent, tu crois que je suis pas au courant que c'est toi qui a initié le gamin à ces trucs de moto là, t'as de la chance que j'ai pas tout balancé à Suzanne, elle t'aurais étranglée sinon.** Répondit Reed avec un sourire amusé.

**\- Ben quoi ! Il fallait bien occuper le petit pendant que toi et Suzie faisiez vos cochonneries aussi.** Rétorqua son meilleur ami.

Ce fut au tour de Reed de devenir rouge comme une tomate.

**\- Hein ! Euh.. Arr... Allez, descend de la voiture au lieu de dire des conneries.**

**\- Puisqu'il le faut...** Soupira Ben d'un ton faussement tragique.** It's clobberin' Time.**

Reed se mit à rire une nouvelle fois et ils descendirent de la voiture, le duo parti à la rencontre des deux adolescents. Ces deux là étaient en pleine discussion à propos des nouvelles améliorations qu'ils pourraient apporter à leur engin quand il réalisèrent la présence d'intrus sur leur terrain vague, Johnny fronça les sourcils dans une moue étonnée alors que Peter les fixa d'un air intrigué.

**\- Eh ! Mais c'est Richards et son pote l'ours !** S'exclama Johnny.

Ben se crispa immédiatement, ça avait à peine commencé qu'il avait déjà envie de tarter ce sale gosse.  
Les yeux de Peter s'illuminèrent en entendant le nom Richards.

-** Vous êtes Monsieur Richards ?! Le Monsieur Richards de la NASA ?** S'écria Peter tout excité.

**\- Euh... Oui lui même**. Répondit le scientifique, flatté.

**\- Je suis fan, j'ai lu tout vos travaux, je les trouve absolument géniaux !**

**\- Oh, je suis flatté... Euh... Peter c'est ça ?**

**\- Oui ! Je m'appelle Peter, Peter Parker ! Enchanté de vous rencontrer Monsieur Richards !**

**\- Moi de même Peter.**

Johnny leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement agacé par la tournure de la discussion.

**\- Et sinon qu'est-ce que vous foutez ici tous les deux ? Nostalgie ? C'est la réunion des copains d'avant ?**

**\- Figure toi que je me pose la même question demi-portion.** Grogna Ben.

**\- En fait on a un travail à te proposer Johnny.** Commença Reed.

Le blond fronça les sourcils, il avait comme le pressentiment que sa sœur n'était pas étrangère à tous ça et il n'aimait pas beaucoup que sa sœur se mêle de sa vie professionnel.

**\- Un travail pour moi ? Ben voyons... C'est ma soeur qui vous envoie ? J'ai pas besoin de votre aide, je me débrouille très bien. **

Reed grimaça, si le petit se braquait tout de suite, ça ne s'annonçait pas de tous repos.

**\- Laisse moi au moins t'expliquer, on a besoin de se rendre dans l'espace pour étudier des rayons cosmiques, l'expédition est déjà monté, c'est une expédition privé, on a pas le soutient de la NASA, et il nous manque un pilote, alors on a pensé à toi.** Expliqua Reed.

Il semblait avoir capté l'attention de Johnny, c'était un bon début. Peter, lui, était totalement surexcité.

**\- Les fameux rayons cosmiques dont parle votre article dans American Journal of Physics ? Si votre théorie est vérifiée alors ça pourrait être une révolution de la biologie et de la médecine ! **s'exclama le petit brun.

**\- Exactement !** Répondit Reed, ce gamin lui plaisait de plus en plus.

**\- C'est génial Johnny ! T'as trop de chance ! Tu vas partir dans l'espace !** S'exclama Peter.

**\- Eh oh du calme, j'ai pas encore dit oui**. Tempéra Johnny.

\- **Oh franchement Johnny ! Pour quel raison tu pourrais bien refuser ?! **rétorqua Ben.

Johnny sembla se braquer complètement, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, les sourcils froncé, à côté de lui Peter détourna le regard mal à l'aise, pressentant la tempête qui arrivait, Reed soupira intérieurement, Ben était son meilleur ami, mais parfois, il ferait mieux de s'abstenir de parler.

**\- Qu'est ce que tu sous-entend ?! Que j'ai rien de mieux à faire ? Me prend pas de haut gros tas. **Répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec.

**\- Baisse d'un ton demi-portion et arrête de faire ton parano ! Personne te prend de haut, ta sœur s'inquiète pour toi petit ingrat et vu ce que tu appelles "te débrouiller tout seul" je comprends pourquoi.**

**\- Non mais pour qui tu te prends ?! Le mec il me parle une fois tout les quinze ans et il ose me donner des leçon ?! Bien-sûr que je me démerde tout seul, tu sais combien je gagne avec ces courses ? Et puis quand bien même, ça te regarde pas ! Si ma sœur à pas à me dire ce que je dois faire alors toi encore moins, t'es ni mon père, ni mon frère, ni même mon pote, t'es rien du tout alors reste en dehors de ça !**

Ben grinça des dents, cette histoire commençait à mal tourner, Reed allait devoir faire preuve de diplomatie et de flexibilité s'il voulait réglé ça...

**\- Elle est sympa ta moto... Je t'ai vu ton petit enchaînement tout à l'heure s'était plutôt impressionnant. Je sais que t'es un as de la conduite mais j'ai l'impression que la moto n'y était pas pour rien non plus je me trompe.**

Un gros blanc suivit cette déclaration, Ben et Johnny se retournèrent vers lui simultanément, l'air interloqué. Pourtant ce petit interlude inopiné eut l'air de détendre l'atmosphère, Johnny regarda vers Peter avec un petit sourire fière.

-** Tu te trompes pas ! Cette moto est spéciale, t'en trouvera pas d'autres comme ça. C'est l'œuvre de ce petit génie !** Répondit-il en ébouriffant les cheveux de Peter.

Ce dernier rougit face au compliment. Reed se tourna vers lui.

**\- Oh... Euh... C'est... C'est pas grand chose... Et... Et puis... Je ... Je l'ai pas fait tout seul... Johnny m'a aidé aussi...**

**\- Je peux y jeter un œil ?**

**\- Ouais vas-y.**

Le blond se décala pour laisser la place à Reed d'observer le mécanisme complexe du moteur mis en place par le jeune Parker. Ce dernier l'observé, se tordant anxieusement les doigts, inquiet du jugement qu'allait lui portait son modèle.

**\- ... Ingénieux... Brillant même... souffla Reed alors que des étoiles s'allumait dans les yeux de Peter. Il y a des idées avec du potentiel là dedans, j'aimerais mieux les exploiter, on pourrait en discuter tous les trois, dans un labo, enfin si ça vous intéresse...**

Il sortit sa carte, Peter semblait littéralement sur le point d'exploser, il n'aurait pas pu être plus heureux . Pourtant il ne pris pas la carte, il regarda en direction de Johnny, il attendait son approbation. Ce dernier soupira agacé, il avait envie de refuser, juste par pur plaisir de faire chier sa sœur et Ben et Reed, mais il ne pouvait pas résisté à la bouille de chien battue de Peter, alors il prit la carte.

**\- Bon allez on se tire !** Grogna Johnny en grimpant sur sa moto, il enfila son casque et en jeta un autre à Peter que ce dernier manqua de faire tomber.

**\- Euh... Ok...**

Il se tourna vers le petit groupe pour les saluer, remerciant Reed encore une fois.

**\- Ne vous inquiétez pas trop pour cette histoire de pilote, je suis sûr qu'il finira par accepter.** Chuchota-t-il.

**\- Peter ?!** Grogna le blond qui commençait à s'impatienter.

**\- J'arrive.**

Il enfila son casque et grimpa à l'arrière de la moto, derrière Johnny, ce dernier démarra et ils quittèrent le terrain vague.

**\- C'était... Moins pire que ce que j'avais imaginé...**

Reed répondit par un sourire amusé.

**\- Je l'aime bien ce petit Peter.** Ajouta Reed.

**\- Normal, on dirait toi quand t'avais son âge.** répondit Ben avec un sourire.

**\- Ahah, pas faux... Toi t'étais plus du genre Johnny !**

**\- Mouais... Eh ! C'est pas vrai ! J'étais pas aussi insupportable !**

**\- Non t'étais pire ! **


End file.
